


Death Of The Riddler

by marilyn4ever



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Dark Batman, Established Relationship, Evil Batman, Future Fic, M/M, Murder, Riddler's broken cane, Thankyou Bruce Wayne trophy cabinet, gave me this idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marilyn4ever/pseuds/marilyn4ever
Summary: This is a future AU set on another earth. Batman has become a killer, and is taking out the Rogues one by one. Out on a nightly patrol, he spots The Riddler.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 9
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a future AU set on another earth. Timeline is almost the same, Oswald didn't kill Tabitha, Barbara did, so Butch is still alive and all Soloman Grundy-ied up. Oswald still went to Blackgate but not for 10 years, same with Ed in Arkham.  
> Bruce has gone dark, thank you Batwoman, Arrowverse crossover episode. The trophy cabinet with Riddler's broken cane really did me in and spawned this angsty story.

The wind whipped and gusted down the narrow alleyways between the warehouses, carrying the scent of brine, that choking salt tang, that assailed the taste buds on each and every inhale. Feet pounded the wet pavement at a fast pace, as The Riddler ran, ragged gasps for breath, left his mouth as he forced himself to run faster. 

At some point he had lost his favorite hat, he wouldn't be seen dead in it on any normal day, but for special occasions, it had to be that hat. The very one that he took from Oswald so long ago. It had survived 'No Man's Land', their year of isolation, a scuff mark marred the back, where the grenade had exploded and Oswald had thrown himself in the way of the shrapnel, saving his life, yet again.

The hat he had been frozen in, water damage around the edge, causing it to become discolored and uneven. He would come back to find it, just as soon as he managed to get away from the Bat. 

The flap of what sounded akin to wings, was gaining on him, panic and terror gripping Riddler like a vice. Only a year ago, he would have given himself up by now, taking a few well aimed punches and bundled off to Arkham. But the Bat had turned dark, more monster now than those that he hunted.

It had been six months since Jervis Tetch, The Mad Hatter, had been left for dead, Jonathan Crane, The Scarecrow, only arriving in the nick of time to save his life, before he bleed out on the cold, unforgiving pavement. The Bat had assumed that Jervis was dead, now safely hidden away by Jonathan. 

The Bat hadn't made the same mistake twice, less than a month later Harvey Dent, the newly re-emerged Two Face was dead. His battered corpse left hanging from the court house, where Dent had once practiced law, his infamous coin missing from his person. 

The Rogues, never a fearful bunch, took precautions, Poison Ivy managed to escape the Bat's clutches thanks to her mind control perfume, she still ended up with a broken arm and cracked rib, as the Bat had fought off its intoxicating effects, and kicked her through a glass window, giving her the chance to make her escape. 

Jeremiah Valeska, hadn't been as lucky. Always having a strange obsession with The Bat, his attention having shifted from the billionaire Bruce Wayne. He constructed a Fun house of Terror, his main aim to unmask the flying rodent, bombs were placed in strategic locations across the city, and no one other than Mr J himself, knew where they were. 

As midnight approached, the hour the explosives were due to detonate, an entirely different explosion happened, The Fun house stood in flames as Jeremiah burned to death inside, as the Bat stood and watched, the flames crackled as the smoke swirled, a bloody card curled in his palm. The Batman had become a serial killer that all the rogues now feared, he had to be stopped. 

Oswald Cobblepot, The Penguin, unofficial head of the Rogues Gallery, advised all to stand down on whatever schemes they had been working on, and to lay low until a plan could be put in place to remove The Batman once and for all. The shock wave caused by their fellow rogues deaths, had them agree with a minimal of fuss.

Until tonight that is, Edward Nygma, The Riddler was now running for his life, the flap of the bats cloak getting louder as he drew ever closer to his quarry. It didn't matter that he wasn't running from a heist, for once there was no trail of riddles to follow, tonight, with the exception of his lucky hat, he was dressed down, probably the most unassuming green suit that he had worn, since his time as Oswald's Chief of Staff. 

Batman had spotted him anyway, out on a nightly patrol, and The Riddler had ran. His lungs burned with the exertion, and he could feel himself tiring. He could hear the sound of the waves over the slap of his own feet, he must be closer to the dock then he first thought. 

With a pained smile, he dashed out from between the warehouses, making straight for the car that had just arrived, the shiny black limo, pulled to a stop and the car door was opening as he closed the distance, 20 feet became 10. He was so close.

That's when he was yanked from behind, he gasped, what little air that was left in his lungs was quickly expelled as he found himself lifted off his feet. The Riddler saw the glint of Oswald's monocle as he stepped from the car, gun in hand pointed a foot above his head, the look of panic and rage on the Penguins face causing his heart to stutter. 

"Put him down. Now!". The Penguin snarled his command, waiting for the Bat to drop Edward to the ground, the modulated voice of the Bat responded, "If you insist.". The Bat placed both hands either side of Edward's head and snapped his neck, unclipping his body from the wire contraption, that had held him suspended, The Riddler dropped to the ground. 

Oswald's scream was full of rage and pain, anguish taking hold as he watched Edward's lifeless body drop. Firing his gun at the now empty space where just seconds ago, the Bat had hung in the air. Oswald flung himself across the distance to Edward, he was fine, it was all going to be OK. 

Crumpling to his knees, uncaring of the pain, he cradled Ed to him, feeling desperately for a pulse, fingers pressed against his neck, as Ed's head lolled at an unnatural angle, his flesh still warm, but his eyes open, unseeing. Oswald screamed into the night until his throat was raw. 

Finally able to draw a shaky breath, he reached for his phone, Edward was going to be fine, he swore it. Victor Fries answer on the first ring. "Penguin!". 

"Victor, I need you to meet me at the mansion, It's Ed, he's had a run in with the Bat.".

"On my way now.". Mr Freeze hung up, leaving Oswald to make his next call, the other Victor. 

Zsasz took longer to answer, Oswald waiting with impatience, as he ran his finger absently through Ed's hair, the absence of his usual hum at the action had Oswald shedding silent tears. He could no longer bring himself to look at The Riddler's face, already missing the contented smile that's usually present. Instead he glances down at Riddler's body, the suit bringing back so many happy memories.

The assassins voice cuts through his thoughts, finally, Zsasz's playful voice so at odds with the current situation, almost has him believe that this is all some crazy dream, maybe Jonathan has gassed him with fear toxin again, the cold seeping into his body from the wind, dispels that notion.

"Find me Hugo Strange.". He hates that man and would love nothing more than to see him dead, but he is the only one who can revive Ed. Oswald's voice must sound strained as Victor drops most of his usual snark. "Now?, or in the morning?".

"Now, the sooner the better.". "On it Boss.". Victor Zsasz hasn't called him that in years, he knows that he holds the respect of his fellow rogues, but both Victor's had broached no argument, simply doing as he asks, he must sound worse than he thinks.

His final call is to Ivy, he hesitates as his finger hovers over the button, she can read him like a book, will instantly know that something is wrong, and offer comfort. He can not accept, the rage burns far too bright, to give into the pain now, accept that Ed is gone, no he simply can't. His rage will drive him to end Batman, once and for all, it will bring Ed back to him. 

But he needs her knowledge of botany now, and can delay no longer. "Pengy.". She always sounds so happy to hear from him, just her voice alone renews his torrent of tears, he forces out the one word before his throat can be filled with the sob that tears it's way from his chest. "ED!".

That one single word is all he can manage, thankfully it's all he needs, she understands no explanation is necessary, he wouldn't be able to manage one if it was. "I'll come to the mansion.". He must emit a strangled sound as confirmation, as the next second she's gone, Oswald is listening to empty air, with numb fingers he closes the phone.

Oswald has to steady himself, fighting back his sobs, he stroked through Ed's hair one last time, as he gently lays his head down on the cold damp ground. Brushing a hand down Ed's face, to close his eyes, there is a scrape on his left cheekbone, from where he impacted against the concrete. He runs his finger over the contusion, brushing dirt away and to his horror, realizes that Ed has started to cool. 

He stands with some difficulty, ordering his men to take Riddler's body to the limo, he oversees as they place him in the back seat. He notices a small box that has fallen from Riddler's pocket, he scoops it up and holds it in his hand. Ed has presented him with many of these boxes over the last few years, always with a flourish, smile wide and beaming awaiting Oswald's reaction to what is nestled inside. 

Beautiful tie pins, lapel pins, exquisite cuff links, all in their signature colors, some simply green or purple, his favorite is both combined, always elegant, but subtly understated. Oswald pockets the box unopened, as he sends one of his men to find Ed's hat, telling him not to return without it. He may be a sentimental old fool, but so is Edward, he just hides it better. 

Oswald sits in the back of the limo, for the journey back to the mansion, his eyes constantly drift to Ed, he could be asleep if not for the stillness of his chest. He talks quietly to him, as if everything is normal, complaining about the crime families, who are trying to undercut him with their profits. Ed's new suit that will be ready to collect Friday from the tailors, until the words shrivel, and dry up in his mouth. 

He stares out of the window, as Gotham flashes past, people still out and about at this hour, returning home after a night out, for dinner or a movie. Friends, lovers, partners, Oswald lets a tear fall, trailing its way down his cheek, holding fast to his anger, the bitterness that everything he loves, is constantly ripped away from him. 

First it was his Mother, then his Father, his throne of power, Martin, his freedom, and now Ed. How fate has dangled everything he wanted in front of him, only to cruelly take it away. No more, he refuses to play fates game again, Victor will find Hugo, and the mad doctor will restore Ed, there is no alternative, he will not allow it.

Mr Freeze is waiting on the steps of the mansion, the plan having been put in place some time ago, it would have been naive to assume that either one of them would never be in their current situation. Ed had died before after all, now it was time for Hugo Strange to do it again, bring Ed back. This time he would be watched, Ed really didn't need to be controlled by another chip in his brain. 

The Riddler was placed at the top of the steps, with a nod from Victor, Oswald stood back. The cold blast, making him shiver, remembering the last time he had Ed frozen solid, how they had both sworn that they had hated each other. By encasing the man he loved in an icy prison, he had also frozen his own heart. 

The damage that he had caused to Ed's psyche, had forced the layer of ice inside him to crack, his bruised heart had prevented him from freezing Ed again, opening himself once more, to love Martin. The boy reminding him too much of Edward and himself in equal measure, for him to turn his back on him. 

The hand on his shoulder is cold, it's brief or he will get frostbite, but the sentiment is there from Victor. "It's done.". Never a man of many words, he enters the mansion, leaving Oswald alone once more with Ed. His men move the frozen coffin and place The Riddler on the long table in the dining room. 

Akin to a fairy tale, his own Snow White, how Ed would scoff at the analogy, if only a kiss would roust The Riddler from his eternal slumber, but this is Gotham, nothing as sweet as a kiss will ever do the trick, when you have mad science and monsters, crawling from the woodwork. 

When masked vigilantes, become the very evil, that they vowed to protect the city from. What hope is there for Gotham after that. Will the righteous James Gordon, hunt down the cities Dark Knight, or let him run free, the man has been a hypocrite already, praising the Bat for clearing the streets of his fellow rogues. Condoning his actions, even though Harvey Dent had once been his friend.

He knows that Jim wouldn't shed a tear over Ed, safely tucked up in his penthouse with his family, all the while Oswald's own is running scared, hiding or dead. He needs to call everyone now, a big meeting must happen, and they need to come up with a plan, when The Riddler awakens, Oswald wants to tell him that the Bat is dead, gone from Gotham forever. 

Ivy arrives, wrapped in the scent of earth and flowers, flinging herself around him with so much force that he almost stumbles, his bad leg threatening to give out under her insubstantial weight. She sniffles into his neck, her face turned away from looking at Ed encased in ice, too familiar with it from the last time. 

This time is drastically different, the two are friends now, they can go on for hours about the effects of plant toxins on every organ in the human body, the only other rogue that The Riddler has a better rapport with is Jonathan. Anything scientific that gets Ed's beautiful brain working, turns The Riddler back to his forensic science, younger self, when he finds everything fascinating in the extreme. 

She clutches a vial in her hand, containing a vibrant green liquid, something that she worked on with Ed, to counteract the damage caused to brain tissue, when a subject is frozen for an extended period of time. Oswald needs Ed back at 100%, he can't risk any after effects to Ed being frozen, Hugo could be anywhere and it may take some time to hunt him down.

"How badly did he get injured?". Ivy voice sounds small, as she pulls away, a small frown evident between her eyebrows. He turns his face from her, as the realization sinks in she gasps back a cry, now there are tears. "Oh, Pengy, this won't help if he's.. ". She can't get the words out, he feels the need to comfort her and pulls her close once more. 

In hardly no time at all, her tears have dried, replaced by a steely anger, she has her own reasons for wanting the Bat to pay. "I'll call everyone here, this ends now, before we lose anyone else, I'm sorry about Ed, but he'd want us to do this.". Her fury carries her away, there is a meeting to arrange, a Bat to kill. 

Time appears to stop, or run away, as The Penguin stands unmoving. Plumes of frozen air from Ed's coffin, drop the temperature of the room, Oswald is standing in a morgue. 

As each rogue arrives, they come to pay their respects, Oswald's anger increases exponentially. The Riddler will be fine, why must they all insist that he's dead, gone, this is not a funeral. 

For their meetings they would gather around this table, Edward's current plinth. They all gather in the lounge, he needs to be there, but can't bring himself to leave Ed. Jonathan and Jervis are last to arrive, while Oswald stands frozen, The Scarecrow without his costume, comes to stand by his side. 

They are all just people, The Batman understood that once, dark and morally corrupt, villains. But isn't that what the Bats become, someone no better than them, he has waged war on his family of rogues. The love of his life, turned into a centerpiece once more, to preserve his body.

Jonathan is silent, merely studying his frozen love, as one would a scientific exhibit. This out of everything, causes The Penguin to snap. "He's your friend, not some damn case study!". The Scarecrow is unruffled by Oswald's anger, emitting a small huff. "Edward would find this as fascinating as I do, although it cannot be classed as cryogenic suspension as he is already deceased, body preservation only, but where is his soul?".

Always so inquisitive and clinical, Oswald blinks, wanting a way out of this conversation, he doesn't want to consider where Ed's soul is right now, they have a meeting to attend. Dragging Jonathan from the room, the sooner they come up with a plan, the quicker they rid themselves of Batman. 

He hadn't realized how many had come, Ivy had called everyone, even Harley is standing in a corner, one of his most expensive bottles of scotch in her hand. Basil Karlo, Clayface was by the fireplace, deep in conversation with Waylon Jones, Killer Croc. Jonathan had taken a seat next to Jervis. Selina Kyle, Catwoman was sitting with Bridget Pike, Firefly with all her scars on full display, the undamaged side of her face adorned with make-up. It was a room filled with nightmares. 

Soloman Grundy, Oswald's once right hand man Butch Gilzean, looked sad. He had once contemplated curing Butch, then killing him, to get his revenge on Tabitha Galavan, but Barbara Kean had beaten him to it. Barbara had then left Gotham with Ra's al Ghul, taking their league of assassins with them. 

It always amuses Oswald, how Grundy will rush to Ed's aid, when a plan calls for muscle, something The Riddler lacks, much preferring his brain over brawn. Grundy is always happy to help his friend, its funny considering Butch's hatred of Ed. 

If Victor is unable to locate Strange, the Lazarus pit would be an alternative, if he knew where it was. But Zsasz will not fail him, Hugo may have gone into hiding, but he won't have gone far.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can The Rogues come up with a plan?.  
> Will Zsasz find Strange?.  
> Will Ed stay dead?.  
> And what is in the box?.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion, shouts ... Whats in the box?, like Brad Pitt in Seven. You will never guess, OK, you probably will, who am I kidding. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy the final part of this story, I don't want to give too much away but it does have a happy ending in case you were worried.

In typical fashion, the meeting had barely begun and the rogues were already at each others throats. Snipes and insults were flying as each and every one of them thought that their way of dealing with The Bat, would be perfect for eradicating the masked menace for good. 

As The Penguin listened to them squabble like children, pieces of their plans took form in his brain, each piece slotting into place, Ed would liken it to a jigsaw puzzle. It wasn't a complete plan of action by any means, but it most certainly was a place to start. 

Breaking into a heated argument between Ivy and Victor, his voice sounded unsure, even to his own ears.

"Ivy, will your perfume work if it's combined with Jonathan's fear gas?".

With her mouth open ready to send another insult Victor's way, she paused, turning to Scarecrow, who had an eyebrow raised. Mental calculations clearly taking place, he answered first.

"We would have to run some standard tests, checking for compatibility with both compounds, test subjects would need to be found, but I don't see what it is that you wish to achieve?". Jonathan raised inquisitive eyes to The Penguin.

"Is The Bat able to counteract your gas, I understand that it had little to no effect, last time that you cornered him with it?".

Scarecrow looked affronted, sending a glare in Oswald's direction before biting out a retort.

"He was expecting me and was using a mask to limit his intake of my gas, if we were to surprise him with it, it might have it's desired effect.".

The Penguin gave a nod, thinking it over, it might just be enough to slow Batman down, with Ivy's perfume and Jonathan's toxin, it very well may give them the opportunity for Victor to freeze him. But for it to work they would need a lure, something or someone to grab the Bats attention and lead him to where they wanted him, allowing them to spring their trap. 

The Penguin's eyes traveled around the room, alighting on each of his fellow rogues in turn, before they came to rest on Basil. His heart cringed at the very thought of what he was about to suggest, it was truly tasteless in the extreme, and when The Riddler found out, Oswald was sure that he would never hear the end of it, but needs must and it would certainly grab The Bats attention. 

"Basil, old friend, how flamboyant can you be?".

Oswald's voice silenced the room, all eyes fell on him, Ivy rushed to his side, her grip on his arm like a vice. "You don't want to do this Pengy!". Fresh tears threatened to fall from her eyes, she pleaded with him as he tried to brush her aside. 

Clayface appeared torn, this plan would put him firmly in harms way, and Ed had only been gone a matter of hours, how could he even be contemplating this plan of action. His fellow rogues looked at him as if he had lost his mind, to allow, no, to actively request that Clayface masquerade as Ed, when the man himself was on ice in the next room, they all must surely assume that he has lost the plot, driven mad by his grief. That losing The Riddler has left him now a man unhinged, when nothing could be further from the truth. 

The Bat will assume that The Riddler has been resurrected, and come back to finish the job. It would risk Basil, but with Grundy and Croc for backup, Jonathan and Ivy waiting in the wings to slow him down, then Victor ready to ice cube The Bat, everyone involved should come out unscathed. 

"I can't do riddles", Basil broke the silence "But I can probably pull off the rest, I'd need a suit though".

Oswald exhaled, a suit he could manage, he had a wardrobe full of them upstairs after all. He should be elated that they had a plan, the rogues working together against a common foe, but The Penguin felt nothing but hollow, wanting Ed to be standing by his side as they planed The Bats eradication. 

Laying out the plan for the rogues, Oswald was met with minor resistance, Harley and Bridget wanting to burn The Bat, instead of putting him on ice, understandable as Harley wanted revenge for Mr J. It was even suggested that once frozen, The Bat could be sold to the highest bidder, an auction of a lifetime, someone like Lex Luther may want him and pay a pretty price, then they could split the funds between them.

Once The Batman was on ice, the final decision on his eventual end, would be left up to those whom he had wronged, Harley, Jervis, Ivy and Edward could work it out amongst themselves, he would give them their revenge and stand by Edward's decision. 

Ivy hadn't gone far, standing mere feet to his left, her face was an unreadable mask, as the rogues filed out one by one. Leaving Penguin with a handful, Jonathan, Jervis, Victor, Ivy and Basil remained. 

"Are you sure that you want me to do this?, to be Ed I mean?, I could be Valeska it would work just as well".

Oswald could tell that Basil was uncomfortable with the idea of imitating The Riddler, so soon after his demise. The Penguin waved his hand, "It's fine, it will work better this way.". The fire had returned to his voice, he almost sounded like The Penguin again, until he heard his own voice echo in his head. 

'There is no Ed Nygma without The Penguin', words said a lifetime ago, but reversed, their meaning meant the same. He would always be The Penguin, but without Ed it would be in name only. As The Penguin and The Riddler, they had carved up Gotham, remaking it how they wished, their names forever combined, solid proof that they can't have one without the other. That was until The Bat had made his appearance, throwing the proverbial spanner into their plans. 

After so many years together as a united unit, to be a lone Penguin once more, Oswald isn't sure that he even remembers how. For years the pair had stood side by side, in full control of their slice of Gotham, providing the rest of the rogues with everything they needed, the city's undisputed kings.

He would ordinarily talk over his plans with Ed, polish and refine them until they shone, every flaw removed by Edward's brilliant mind and attention to the smallest detail. The Riddler's own flights of fancy restrained by The Penguin, every scheme shining in perfection, like a fresh cut diamond.

"It will work, as long as Batman takes the bait, Edward will be proud.". Victor intrudes on his thoughts, he knew that Victor would enjoy putting The Bat on ice. With a tight lipped smile and sharp nod, he retreats to his room, declining Ivy's offer of fetching a suit for him, Ed would never forgive him if he gave away one of his favorites. He selects Riddler's glitter monstrosity, its a noble sacrifice, Oswald hates that sequin nightmare. It's exactly the suit that Riddler, resurrected would wear, he knows Ed so well. 

The pain lances through his chest like a knife, a true stab to his heart, as he's surrounded by Ed's scent. The sob rises unbidden, tearing itself free, choking him with its intensity. He can't allow himself to give in, wallow in his grief, no, that's what The Bat want's, to put him off his game, making him easy pickings. 

The Penguin slams the wardrobe shut, sealing it like a tomb, his breath unsteady as it leaks from his lungs. Now, what did Ed do with that hat?, he scans the room, noting it's absence. With a grumble he kneels to inspect under the bed, it glints taunting him, just out of his reach. 

Laying flat something digs into his ribs, it's the box that Ed dropped, whatever it contains he deemed important enough, that it got him killed. Using the bed to pull himself up, he takes the box from his pocket, cradling it in his palm like its something precious. The Penguin's thumb brushes over the soft leather, a gentle caress. Whatever is hidden inside held great importance, for Riddler to risk it all for a trinket for Oswald. 

A tear spills, he's in love with an idiot, a man who would do anything for him, to risk his own life, to throw it away, and all for what this small box contains. He's in love with a lunatic, a chuckle breaks free as he opens the box and laughs at how very cruel fate can be. 

Cushioned in black velvet sits a ring, entwined question marks, form a swirl pattern around each edge, how very Edward. Oswald blinks away tears that blur his vision, to see the rest. He doesn't need to read the tiny engraving to know what it says. His monocle falls to the carpet, his shoulders shake with howls of laughter, as convulsive gasps are ripped from his open mouth, as he weeps at the injustice of it all. 

And that's where Ivy finds him, having wondered what was taking The Penguin so long to get a suit for Basil. Oswald, sat on the floor of his room, a small box pressed tight to his chest. She can't tell if he's laughing or crying, as she watches tears cascade down his face. The sound he emits is very much like that of a wounded animal.

Unlike the rest of the rogues she has never really been afraid of him, she has witnessed him lash out on many occasions, bludgeon a man to death in front of her, but in all the years that she has known him, never once has she worried about her own safety where Oswald is concerned. But the sight in front of her this minute, gives her pause. 

Ivy has never seen him like this, as if a war rages inside him. Grief and loss fighting against madness and wrath. Fury must become the victor or The Penguin will be lost.

As if sensing that he is no longer alone, he looks through her with pale eyes, as if his tears have washed all color from them. A thousand yard stare, from a man who has endured too much. His hand clenches the box in a white knuckle grip, a spark reignites the color, smoldering back to life in his eyes, as he finally see's her.

Drawing breath is painful, his chest too tight and his throat raw. Each inhale becomes easier as he stands and addresses Ivy.

"Would you be a dear and grab the hat?". The words forced out from his ruined throat, as he points to under the bed, ignoring the tears that are currently drying on his face. The Penguin, pushes the box back into his pocket, a talisman for revenge. 

They descend the stairs together, The Riddler's attire draped in Ivy's arms. Basil takes it with reverence and leaves, wanting to get away from the charnel house, the manor now a mausoleum, for The Riddler's remains. Jonathan and Jervis quickly follow in his wake, taking a sample of Ivy's perfume with them. 

Oswald can tell that Victor and Ivy don't want to leave him alone, both concerned that he will follow Ed into the abyss. His anger at Batman and desire for revenge are much stronger than his grief right now. He is The Penguin after all, he has bounced back from loss like no one else.

When he had lost both his Mother and Father, he had Edward to steer him back on course. When The Riddler had died the first time, Gotham had been in chaos and Strange had been easy to find. His mind had been set on surviving and clawing back his rightful place, no time to lament on his loss.

Now with a plan in place, his vow to rid the city of their masked vigilante, is re-enforced by the ring that The Riddler has crafted for a proposal. The Bat banished from Gotham forever, before any more of his family die, his new objective provides focus until the mad doctor can be found.

Ivy hovers around him, like an insect around one of her beloved plants. Oswald knows that she means well, but it irritates him none the less. Mr Freeze takes the hint at least and makes his exit, dawn is already on the horizon. Day one for Gotham without The Riddler.

Day five and the plan is ready, tonight The Batman will meet his end. Encasing The Bat in an icy prison, until Zsasz can trace the elusive Strange, enabling The Penguin to free Ed from his and raise him from the dead, again. Oswald stands at the side of Ed's frozen casket, his fingers resting on Ed's bowler hat, where it lies atop the ice, directly above The Riddler's heart. 

"When you come back to me, the answer is yes, you insufferable fool.".

Oswald sniffs back tears, as his other hand touches the box in his pocket, a promise made to a dead man, is still a promise after all. 

"I'll get him for you Ed, call it an early wedding gift, mine is to have you back at my side, where you belong.".

The Penguin is ready now, to watch The Bat's downfall, the tale he will tell Ed when all this is just a bad memory. How the pain will fade with time, no longer a dagger in his heart, when The Riddler is by his side once more. 

Basil steals his breath away, resplendent in Ed's glitter suit. The Riddler, alive and breathing, but something is not quite right, the smile is off. Oswald restrains himself from running to the other man, he has to remind himself that it's not really Ed. 

"The smile is wrong, Basil my dear, it should be bigger than The Riddler's ego.".

The other rogues share a laugh, lightening the mood, as Basil grins wide from ear to ear, showing off pearly white teeth. 

"Riddle me this?, is that better?". 

Basil sounds exactly like Ed, a shiver of disquiet runs down Oswald's spine, he feels sick to his stomach and his chest constricts. Why did he think that this was a good idea?, he should have taken Basil up on his suggestion and let the man portray that lunatic Valeska instead. Imitation is the most sincere form of flattery, but to witness Edward's mirror image, in the flesh would be a true nightmare for The Riddler, if Ed were truly standing with him right now.

The Penguin shudders at the thought, of how uncomfortable Edward would be faced with his double, but he knows that The Riddler would see the logic of the plan. That counterfeit Riddler is the perfect bait for The Batman, angering the vigilante enough that he would come after Ed once more. If he were standing by Oswald's side right now, he knows that he would agree.

Maybe he is, it's fanciful of him to think that Ed's soul or spirit has refused to leave him, staying to oversee their revenge on The Bat. That even in death he would stay by his side, a wandering ghost, to ensure that the deed is done. His fingers stray to the box once more, one last caress for good luck, as he tears his eyes away from the fake in front of him. 

As Oswald stands watching The Riddler from a distance, safely hidden away from the prying eyes of The Bat, Basil has the act down perfectly. It could really be The Riddler out there, that cocky strut, and twirling cane. Oswald's heart is in his throat as he waits for The Bat's arrival. Grundy and Croc are well concealed, ready to spirit Basil away to safety. 

Jonathan wanted the privilege of spraying Batman with the new toxin, that he and Ivy had concocted. The test subjects had been a frightening sight, Oswald shudders at the memory, but if it works half as well on The Bat as it did on them, Victor will have plenty of time to turn Gotham's, Dark Knight into a living Popsicle.

The flap of The Bat's cloak is all the warning they get, as he swoops down from the top of the warehouse, sights set on The Riddler. Before The Bat can work out what's happening, Jonathan is there and he is sprayed straight in the face with toxic gas. As Basil is whisked away to safety by Grundy, the childlike man still thinking that Basil is Ed. 

And there is Freeze, ice gun pointed straight at The Bat, as he falls to the ground, writhing in agony and fear. The Penguin's smile is cruel, twisting his face with glee, as he watches it all unfold. It's over in a matter of minutes, how anti-climactic. The rogues are all happy with the outcome none the less, they had finally beaten The Bat, by combining forces and working together.

After transporting their trophy back to the manor, The Penguin gets the call that he has been waiting for, Victor Zsasz has found him Hugo Strange. It would seem that the mad doctor, had chosen to leave Gotham behind and move on to fresh pastures, setting up a new lab for himself in Star City.

It will take the assassin a couple of days to return to Gotham with his prize, by that point in time Ed will have been dead for a week. Seven days, it's already been five, Edward has been away longer when frozen the first time around, or when he was locked in Arkham. At least then he had been alive, a dreaming coma, when he was displayed in ice. Ed had once confessed, to hearing Oswald's every word, when he had spoken to him nightly. 

Keeping tabs on The Riddler in Arkham, had been child's play for The Penguin, even from his lonely cell in Blackgate. He feels much the same right now, the manor is far too quiet, the absence of the other rogues is startling, their constant presents had been an irritation, but The Penguin had appreciated their concern. 

But now with The Bat dealt with and safely stowed away, they have all returned to their scheming, Gotham belongs to them once more. Armed with the knowledge that Strange will be back in Gotham soon, Oswald gives in to his exhaustion, saying a goodnight to Edward has now become a nightly routine for him. 

His bed is soft and he's asleep before his head can even hit the pillow, but in his exhaustive state he is tormented by dreams. He stands before the frozen rodent, a fire axe in his hand, gripping the wooden handle tight, and in a frenzy he goes to town. Smashing the axe into the ice, sending splinters flying in all directions, the shards, cleaved from the iceberg containing The Batman, now decorate the room. 

Oswald doesn't let up on his assault until The Bat shatters, chunks of frozen body scattered across the floor, forming a carpet of ice and flesh. But where it should be as black as The Bat, instead its now green. The Penguin stares, a pair of glasses lay at his feet, one green lens cracked and spider webbed. He falls to his knees, in a vain attempt to gather the shattered fragments back together. Ice melting from his very touch, blood stains his fingers red, dripping from his hands, as he desperately tries to rebuild The Riddler.

His own anguished sobs tear him from his sleep, in a blind panic, he rushes to check on Ed, positive that he has just smashed the love of his life into a million pieces. But before him lies his frozen countenance, eyes closed and face slack, an empty vessel awaiting to be refilled. Gone is that unique spark, Edward truly looks dead now to his eyes, he can no longer fool himself that The Riddler is merely sleeping. 

The Penguin spends the rest of the night, sat at the table, eyes never leaving The Riddler's corpse. Suddenly fearful that now that Strange is on his way, something unspeakable will happen to Ed's body, his nightmare having shaken him to his core.

The days pass in a blur, Oswald cannot remember much, the hours all blending together. Except for each time that he had left Ed's side, the irrational fear that he would be gone when The Penguin returned, had him rushing back to the room, his breath unsteady, relieved to see that The Riddler was still there. 

When Zsasz dragged in a disheveled Hugo Strange, The Penguin was still sitting his silent vigil at The Riddler's side. His hands as cold as the ice before him, grab the mad doctor by the lapels of his travel rumpled suit. Bringing them face to face, his demand more like a plea, "Fix him!".

It still takes days, equipment is gathered at the doctors behest, Mr Freeze oversees Edward's unthawing, as Oswald and Zsasz watch Hugo, to ensure that he doesn't get any ideas. The only invasive surgery is to The Riddler's neck, repairing the damage caused by The Bat. 

Then, like Frankenstein's monster, The Riddler takes a breath. The Penguin weeps, as Ed's chest rises and falls, his heart beats steady. The Riddler's eyes open and he looks around disorientated and confused. He remembers running and panicked breaths, everything is a blur, fuzzy and out of focus, until Oswald comes forward, giving him his glasses. The world comes back into sharp relief, as he looks up into the face of the man he loves more than life itself. Why is he crying?. What happened?.

The Riddler, going with the assumption that The Bat has struck again, taken away another of their number. Who this time has met their end at the hands of The Bat?. That would explain The Penguin's tears, unless something is done quickly, there will hardly be any of them left to terrorize Gotham. He is almost afraid to ask Oswald, who it is that they have lost this time.

He feels lethargic as he tries to raise his hand, to brush away The Penguin's tears, to offer some kind of comfort as more of them are lost to Gotham's new terror. His voice is gruff with disuse, barely above a whisper, which seems somewhat fitting given the current situation.

"Who did we lose?"

Oswald takes him into his arms, holding onto him so tightly that it is almost painful. With clumsy arms, he returns the hug, Oswald's breath against his ear as he forces a word out through his sobs. Riddler had assumed that they were tears of sorrow, until the word The Penguin uttered, is whispered in his ear. 

"You!".

Oh, his memories of running and panic make sense to him now, the weightless sensation, then nothing, until he had awoken to Oswald crying. The Riddler remembers his lost hat, and the look of rage on Oswald's face when he had come to his rescue too late. Oh dear, Oswald had to watch him die, being forced to endure another loss, Ed wants to weep for all that his Penguin has endured. 

Oswald's sobs finally subside, and he shows no sign of letting Ed go, he is fine with that, more than happy to stay in Oswald's arms. But he has a compulsive need to finish what he started, he fumbles in his pocket, only to find it empty. Oh crud, he can't have lost the ring, no, this can not be happening. 

He pulls away from Oswald, frantically searching his pockets, he had it made special, he wanted everything to be perfect for his proposal. He's stopped by The Penguin, holding out the box in the palm of his hand, directly under The Riddler's nose, a hesitant smile on his lips. With an overdramatic sigh of relief, The Riddler opens the lid, gently turning the box around in Oswald's palm, so that its contents face The Penguin. 

"Marry Me?".

Oswald is no longer faced with The Riddler, the man before him is wholly Edward Nygma, the very man he fell in love with all those years ago, the man now terrified that Oswald will say no. Stripped bare of his flare for the dramatics, his charisma and confidence seems to have abandoned him, only love and hope so evident on his face, much like when he had shot Mr Penn, Oswald can deny him nothing.

With fresh tears sparkling, Oswald gives him his answer.

"In what world would I ever say no to you?".

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to split this into 2 chapters, next chapter will be the plan and depending on my mood, the death of Batman and Ed's revival. We also find out what Ed was up to, and what is in the box that Oswald now has in his pocket.


End file.
